


Typical Coffee Shop AU?

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on prompts, M/M, coffee shop AU, i tried ;w;, idek anymore, rip tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: From the prompt 'You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something' AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oeeee heyya aira's hereee  
> so i tried to do some writing again after leaving for who knows how long has it been with the previous fandoms lol  
> since it's been reaaaaaally a while since the last time i've ever wrote a fic, so i'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes because this is absolutely un-betaed (lol did i spell it right) and I wrote this in the freaking 3 AM ;w;))
> 
> well whatever it is, please enjoy this typical fic  
> kudos, critiques and comments are welcomes! _(:"DD

He’d usually enjoyed his time by looking at his customers, all painted with happiness and joy across their faces as they drink his own made coffees. It gives him a moment of pleasure. All the compliments and non-stop supports give him reasons to stay on this place, this coffee shop, a _territory_ of his.

 

Akashi Seijuro, the legitimate heir of Akashi Conglomerate chose to be a professional barista, instead of running his father’s wealth on. He’d enjoy every single moment spent here, as the boss, _of course._ Gifted with excellent talents and a wonderful co-workers, he couldn’t asked for more.

 

But that’s it. Not until one day, when a certain blunette came over to buy a cup of black coffee in his shop. Well, buying a black coffee doesn’t sound weird at all. But what’s there is that the certain blunette has somehow caught the redhead’s attention.

 

How and why? Not _surprisingly_ , the blunette is shorter than him, which _‘Gosh, he’s kind of adorable’_ and _‘can he finished them all?’_ thoughts came across his mind. Not to mention he’d always make some weird faces as he sipped the black substances. What’s more every time the blunette left the shop, Seijuro noticed he’d never finished his coffee just as he’d expected.

 

  
For some unknown reasons, Seijuro can’t wait to see him again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

As if gods heard his little wish, the next morning he met again with the blunette. His nose was red from the cold winter outside, with hands inside his jacket, oh how Seijuro wanted to give him some warmth. Because the blunette that time doesn’t look much different like a lost puppy looking for its’ master’s warmth.  
He made a beeline to the counter as Seijuro expected him to order some sweet warm drinks, realizing he can’t seems to consume black coffee at all. But much to his surprise, the teal head boy had asked for a coffee, and said “Make it **_black_** ” confidently.

 

Seijuro tried to stifle his chuckles but failed. The other male raised a brow, “Is something the matter?” Seijuro just chuckles lightly in return.

 

“No, pardon my rudeness. One _black_ coffee, yes?” Intentionally emphasized the ‘black’ so the other teen would change his mind before regretting his choice later. But he received a nod instead, much to his amusement.

 

“But the black coffee we served here is particularly popular with its bitterness that some may not be able to handle it. Are you sure you want it black? I can make it less bitter if you’d like.” Seijuro had a half grinned smile plastered on his face.

 

The blunette gives the latter a disapproving look with a pout on his face, “I’d appreciate your concerns towards me-” while looking at Seijuro’s nametag “-Akashi-san. But I don’t think it would be necessary. I can and will bear with the bitterness, just like other adults. And for your information, I may have a small figure but I’m turning 24 this year. Well then, if you’d excuse me.” He took some notes from his wallet and put them on the counter before walking off and settled on the seat by the window.

 

The redhead however is overjoy from the little conversation he had with his favourite blunette. _His_. He admitted the little talks from earlier had grew something warm in his chest, and he like it. He then proceed to make his blunette’s drinks and asked his co-worker to serve it to the respective customer, “Reo, one black coffee to table 6.”

 

He watched from the counter as the raven haired male serving the coffee to the blunette. Seijuro rest his chin on his hand, wondering what kind of faces his adorable blunette is gonna make while fighting the urge inside from looking like a psychopath waiting for his prey.

 

The said blunette slowly blew his coffee to prevent himself from getting a burnt tongue and took a small sip into his mouth. That small sip was more than enough to make his brows curled. _‘How could something drinkable like this tasted so disgusting?’_ He fought the urges to draw his tongue out, to exaggerate the bitterness of that evil black coffee.

 

Seijuro, as much to his amusement, he could stay staring at the blunette without the other boy even noticing for a few bit longer. But seeing his crush making painful face as he endure the black substances made the redhead walked inside the kitchen, only to come back with a slice of latte cake and a cup of French Vanilla on both hands.

 

Swiftly, he walked towards the blunette, putting down the cake and the other on the table and took the seat in front of him. The said boy looked at the sudden serving of dessert and turned his head to Seijuro, looking at him in pure confusion.

 

 _‘Shit, how can a boy looks so adorable?’_ Seijuro feels like blushing right there, but he managed to keep himself calm. “It could help to lessen the bitterness, and I just thought you are much suitable with anything vanilla, since it’s sweet and vulnerable, just _like you._ ” He pulled out his killer smile, making the poor blunette flustered.

 

“Ah don’t worry, I won’t charge you on these, it’s my treat.” His hand slowly reached for the blunette’s, whom still flustered in his position. “ _However_ , I’d like to take you out and learn more about you as an exchange, how’s that sound?” Softly grasping the other’s hand, he waits for the answer coming from the other boy.

 

After a moment of silence, the blunette muttered, “Fair enough. Considering you were the main reason why I’ve been drinking this black devil so I’ll look matured enough to you.” Seijuro cocked a brow at this, but then after he realized the warm feelings in his chest is actually a mutual one, he brought the latter’s hand to his lip, kissing is lightly.

 

“Well, my bad for not noticing it any sooner. I am aware of how attractive I am for you to fall for me, my dear.”  
“Don’t be so full of yourself, Mr. Perfect. You’re just lucky that we share the same feelings. If not you’d had to suffer a one-sided love.”

 

Then chuckles were heard between the two.

 

“Anyhow dear, I have yet to learn your name.”  
“It’s _Tetsuya_. Kuroko Tetsuya.” The latter smiled.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya being possessive, I guess ;P  
> (warning : pretty ooc i think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in the middle of writing chapter 4 for miserable vacations but i feel so miserable right now bcs writers block :'DD  
> inspired by a video i stumbled onto on facebook. enjoy! :D  
> unbeta'd like usual bcs i have no beta reader and pls forgive me for any grammatical mistakes :')))

It’s been seven months since the two officially become a couple. And Tetsuya somewhat or somehow has become Seijuro’s partner in taking the orders at the counter due to Seijuro’s _“I want you to always stay by my side.”_

Pssh, love birds.

At first it wasn’t easy as people tend to overlook him due to his low presence. But thanks to Seijuro for teaching him a few tricks he’d never gone unnoticed by the customers ever since. But there are sometimes people didn’t notice him but he brushed the fact off.

Tetsuya has learned so many things during working with Seijuro. In which he’d finally able to brew a decent coffees, drawing latte art, and make his own French Vanilla.  He’d come to like- no, love it since the very first time Seijuro served him. And he decided to learn to make one by himself.

* * *

On their five months anniversary, Seijuro bought a pair of earrings as a gift to Tetsuya and much to his surprise, the blunette also getting him a pair of earrings as well. Seijuro got him an aquamarine pair while Tetsuya got him a ruby pair.

They chuckled at their existing chemistry. Tetsuya then thought it would be nice if they only wear a piece of the pair.

“What do you mean by that?” The redhead asked, tilting his head.

“Like this.” Tetsuya took one of the ruby pair and put it on his left ear. “Give me the other pair.” Seijuro nonchalantly gave him the box of the aquamarine earrings as Tetsuya took an earpiece and placed it on his right ear.

“Look, we’re now a match and they’re symbolizing our feelings even more when I put the different ones together.”

Seijuro was drop dead blushing in happiness. He’d never thought his Tetsuya could be so blunt.

* * *

Working together with Seijuro was a very pleasing experience. They would sometimes go around or two on playful banters, sharing kisses and flirting, and of course, some unnecessary groping.  But it was mostly when there were not many customers inside.

Not that he’s complaining though. He likes the attentions Seijuro is giving him.

Sometimes, Seijuro would let Tetsuya to prepare the drinks as he would take the customer’s order in exchange. And it was the day when they had their role switched. Everything was fine and people loves his coffee and even praised him for being able to make such a good coffee.

Until when the door of the premise was opened, revealing two figures of women, or Tetsuya would say two men dressing in women’s attires. But he won’t say it out loud though since one of them is one of their regular customers.

The customer A (Tetsuya decided to call him that) was wearing an inch of suffocating makeup, with a shoulder-length blond hair (he supposed it’s a wig) walking in a pair of five inches stilettos resonating on the floor. Tetsuya will never brain how one could wears such things below their feet.

The customer B however, was a new face. But he was being chatty with customer A so he supposed they’re sort of friends. Tetsuya noted B had a waist-length wavy hair, with an oversize leopard printed dress. The two was talking to themselves as they made their way to the ordering counter.

Tetsuya somehow had a bad feeling about this.

Seijuro greeted the two with his signature smile. “My oh my, you two are so pretty that I can barely recognize you.” He said casually without intending any meanings from it.

A smiled politely, muttering a soft thanks when B enthusiastically beamed, “My! You also look so handsome with those earrings!”

The redhead warmly replied, “Thank you. What will you have for today?”

“I will have a peppermint –”

“Large peppermint mocha frappe, no whip cream, non-fat milk, and two pumps of syrup, right?” Seijuro recited the order perfectly.

A happily nodded, “That’s right. And I would like a piece of cake too.”

“Coming up right away.”

The blond was involuntarily pushed away as B stepped up with a huge frown on his face. “Hey!” The redhead casually let out a chuckle. “And what will you be having?”

His frown grew larger, “How could you remember _hers_ but not mine?”

“Oh, someone’s jealous!” A blurted out.

“I’m not!” he paused while rolling his eyes. “Am I not pretty?” he said sounding all too desperate.

“Why, of course you’re pretty.” _Duh, you are nothing compared to my Tetsuya._ “How about this, the next time I promise to remember your order, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

There was an obvious blush on his face as he replied, “…Okay. Green tea with extra whip cream please.”

“And what size would you have?”

“I want large. I like it _really_ big.” Seijuro refrained himself from puking out of disgusted as customer B threw a wink at him.

“That could be arranged. And that would be one thousand yen.” B took a thousand yen note and gave it to Seijuro, before gripping to Seijuro’s wrist all too sudden for the redhead’s liking.

Tetsuya would already be sending flying plates to their customer if it wasn’t A who’s sharply told the other to let his hand go. “Keep your hand to yourself, idiot.”

B chuckled awkwardly before letting go of Seijuro’s hand.

“Thank you so much for your purchase, please wait for your orders on the left side of the counter.” He said gesturing to the corners where Tetsuya currently working at.

Tetsuya, _did not_ glared at them as they stood in front of him waiting for their drinks.

“Hey, I think that guy likes me.” The blunette refrain himself from rolling his eyes as the two were talking.  
“Huh! In your dreams. You’re not even his type.” A said as B pouted.  
“But did you see him? His earrings make him look even handsome and hotter!”  
“Well I agree with you, he looks _damn_ hot.”

The blunette sighed as he finished making A’s drinks. “Large peppermint mocha frappe, no whip cream, non-fat milk, and two pumps of syrup is ready, dear customer.” He placed the drink onto the counter before A took his drink. “Thank you.”

“Excuse me, mister.” Tetsuya turned around with a bored face as B called out to him. “Yes?”

“The guy at the counter, what is his name?” Actually he didn’t need to turn to see who  B was referring to but he did anyway.

He plainly said, “Alex.” _Like I’m going to let you know his name._

But the two cross dressed men giggled as if they just dug a gold mine. “Alex, huh? He makes me want to swing my thing at him!” B said while A slowly shook his head, “Tsk, tsk, you pervert.”

The blunette wished he could throw a bucket of ice on B.

“How old is he?”

Tetsuya thought, why can’t they just stop asking him stuffs? “25.”

“Oh my god he’s younger than me. That means I’m gonna be the top.” B grins sheepishly. A stayed quiet as he didn’t want to engage with his friend’s dirty thoughts.

Tetsuya was so done with this as he placed B’s drink on the counter, “You ordered an extra whip cream, right?” while holding a whip cream dispenser.

“Yes please.” B simply nodded.

The blunette proceed in adding the whip cream on B’s drink and without he noticed, B was watching him intently.

“Um, excuse me. Why did you two have the same earrings?”

“Huh?” Tetsuya looked up once again.

“Is it from a buy one free one promotion?”

Tetsuya turned to look at Seijuro for a moment and he turned to face the two again. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Oh, so why do you both have the same earrings?” He asked again and A turned to look at him curiously.

He blurted out with his most expressionless face, “Because he is my _boyfriend_ that’s why we got the same earpieces. Your green tea with extra cream is ready, _dear customer._ ”

The two gone speechless as they finally processed the information. Weirdly enough, they couldn’t walk away from the counter and it made Tetsuya said, “Do you need anything else?”

They swore they saw a black silhouette creeping behind the blunette as they both shook their head in sync, not wanting to anger Tetsuya any more than they had. “N-no-nothing. T-Thank you for the drinks.” And they start walking away to the furthest table in the premise.

“What a show you put up there, Tetsuya. I’m so proud that you didn’t snap at them.” Tetsuya sharply turned towards the voice. _Speak of the devil._

“It’s your fault for being _overly_ kind to them, even you _knew_ it was unnecessary..” The blunette walked to the staffroom to calm himself down and Seijuro ordered one of his staffs to take over for a while before trailing from behind.

“But it’s in my protocols to serve my customers good, besides, I do enjoy your possessiveness acts towards me.” He opened the door to the staffroom before Tetsuya did, receiving a pout from the other.

Seijuro happily kissed the pout away. “I would’ve tolerated if they were girls, but one of them have been disgustingly imagined stuffs about you. And I have my limits, because I’m the only one who can do that.”

The warmth suddenly filling his heart and Seijuro enveloped the smaller male in a tight embrace. He pecked his face for a few times before resting his head on top Tetsuya’s crown. “I love you so much that I’ll never get enough of you.” And he felt the other’s face grew warm at his retort. He grinned mischievously. “Do you know every of my staffs know about us?”

The blunette rest his face on the lean chest. “I don’t care if they do. At least they know who they shouldn’t be hitting on to.”

“Maybe I should make myself a ‘Belongs to Tetsuya’s apron?” Seijuro hummed.

“Please don’t. That would be embarrassing.”

The redhead chuckled, “As you wish, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually planned on a whole new fic but eh i was too lazy and this fic originally has the same setting so im just, why not?  
> likewise, comments and critiques are welcome! :DD


End file.
